nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints Row IV
Derrick's Involvement As the leader of the Saints I managed to become president of the United States of America, just in time for an alien invasion. Aliens that hooked us up to a simulation of reality so as to make sure we wouldn't escape or try to rebel against them. Luckily I managed to not only free myself, but also a whole bunch of my homies to ultimately kick some alien ass. * Aisha: a Saints homie and Johnny Gat's girlfriend. * Alderman Hughes: an army commander for Daedalus. * Angela: an old Vice Kings homie. * Ariel the Furious: a Buunian tactician. * Asha Odekar: my intelligence officer who also provides me with weapon training. * Benjamin "Ben" King: my head of staff, he also helps me train my acquired powers. * Bishop Quirkzug: a Jetyang commander. * Biz Markie: a rapper. * Bobby: a commentator for Genkibowl. * Brutus: a famous historical character. * Caesar: a famous historical character. * The Cardinal: a Nyteblayde villain. * Carlos: a Saints lieutenant. * Charles Dickens: a writer. * CID: a robotic homie. * Cyrus Temple: the leader of a terrorist organization. His virtual form is reprogrammed to be a homie. * Dane Vogel: an unscrupulous individual with a lot of company resources. * Doctor Seuss: a writer. * Elinor: a character created by Jane Austen. * Elizabeth: a character created by Jane Austen. * Emma: a character created by Jane Austen. * Franklin "Nyteblayde" Nyte: a character from a movie. * Franscot: a legendary Bedardian commander. * "Fun" Shaundi: a simulated version of Shaundi. * Jane: a reporter. * Jane Austen: a writer who is currently in statis in Zinyak's collection. * Jessica: a Sainst lieutenant. * Jezebel: Shaundi's former name. * Joe Makarov: an individual who has a statue of himself in Steelport. * Johnny Gat: my best friend and one of my homies, he's a Saints lieutenant. * Josh "Nyteblayde" Burk: the actor who portrayed Nyteblade. * Julius Little: the former leader of the Saints, who betrayed us. He also appears as an opponent in the Super Power Fight Club. Later his virtual form is reprogrammed to be a homie. * Jyunichi: an opponent in the Super Power Fight Club and the leader of the Ronin. * Keith David: my vice-president. * Kia: Cyrus' homie. * Kiki: a Syndicate homie. * Killbane: an evil luchador, who took leadership from Phillipe Loren. * Kinzie Kensington: a handler for the Saints, she's an ex-FBI-agent. * Lady Liberty: a personification of freedom. * Levar: one of Benjamin King's former homies. * Lin: an old Saints homie. * MacBeth: a character from a play. * Maero: the leader of the Brotherhood. His virtual form is reprogrammed to be a homie. * Marion: loves Nyteblayde. * Mark Twain: a writer. * Matt Miller: Asha's former MI6 handler, he is now one of my homies. * Mercutio: a legendary figure. * Miss Bennett: a character created by Jane Austen. * Mister Darcy: a character created by Jane Austen. * Mister X: an evil virtual copy of me. * Nyteblayde: an opponent in the Super Power Fight Club. * Oleg: an ex-KGB-officer who served as my security chief. * Paul: the name of the giant Saints Glow mascot. His virtual form is later reprogrammed to be a homie. * Phillipe Loren: a syndicate leader. * Pierce Washington: a Saints homie. * Professor Genki: the host of a murderous gameshow. * Professor Zinlow: Zinyak's teacher. * Roddy Piper: a homie and professional wrestler. * Shaundi: one of my homies. * Super Jyunichi: a dangerous, upgraded version of Jyunichi. * Sylvia Nyte: Franklin Nyte's wife. * Tammi Tolliver: a Genkibowl reporter. * Tanya: a former Vice King lieutenant, who now runs "Technically Legal" and serves as a homie. * Timmy: the paperboy. * Tobalt: a legendary figure. * Uncle Sam: the personification of the USA. * Venus de Milo: a very well-known statue. * Veteran Child: a DJ and rival gang leader, who was Shaundi's ex. We recoded him in the simulation to become a homie. * Viola: a homie. * Warren Williams: a Vice Kings lieutenant and later leader of the Vice Kings. * Zach: a commentator for Genkibowl. * Zimos: a homie. * Zinfax: Zinyak's rival in school. * Zinfob: Zinyak's friend who was the sim-architect for the simulation. * Zinjai: Zinyak's lieutenant. * Zinkar: a Zin pastry shop owner. * Zinspeare: a Zin playwright. * Zinyak: the leader of the invading Zin aliens and "Galactic Overlord and Head Emperor Supreme of the Zin Empire".